1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a fabricating method thereof, and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of low-cost semiconductor products that are more reliable, light, compact, fast, multi-functional, and highly efficient has long been an important goal for the electronic industry. One of the technologies that promises to achieve such a goal is a multi-chip stack package technology or system-in-package (SIP) technology employing a through-silicon via (TSV).
The multi-chip stack package or SIP, multiple semiconductor devices performing different functions are assembled in a single semiconductor package body to save space for the electronic components. Although the thickness of the multi-chip stack package or SIP is greater than a conventional single chip package, its two-dimensional area can be about the same as that of the conventional single chip package. Accordingly, the multi-chip stack package or SIP is mainly used for products requiring a high efficiency, a small size and portability, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards, or portable camcorders.